


Retired

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Animated)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>H & Q need GA and BC... who are retired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retired

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamsofnever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsofnever/gifts).



"Retired."

"Firmly."

The small brunette turned from the pair of 'former' heroes to her partner. "Q?"

Question, for his part simply shrugged. "I told you prior to the trip that would be their answer based on the pattern of behavior exhibited in our last meeting."

"What pattern?" the one-time archer demanded suddenly, and even Huntress caught the defensive, protective edge. The way her friend shrank back behind Queen had her worried, but Question spoke before she stepped forward. "Frequent use of sanitation facilities, lighter than average appetite but taking all all opportunities to acquire food, tendency to lead with gadgets or sonic cry…"

"You're pregnant," Huntress blurted.

The other pair sighed and Queen caught his paramour in close. "Yeah. So, retired."

"We'll help," Question began as Huntress moved closer to her friend.

"Make it safe," she finished, hand lightly on the belly that held a future hero, as far as she was concerned.

"Thank you," the expectant couple breathed.


End file.
